


Chase

by Demzill



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd finally gotten bored with waiting for him to come after her and decided a role reversal was in order. [Slight spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

He had stopped chasing her.

Really, she should of expected it. He no longer blamed her for his father's death. What reason would there be, now?

Because he'd promised? This was Chesire, Luka, she's thinking about here, he's a flirt, of course he'd say that, he was probably joking.

So why did she believe him?

Oh, right. Because it was _Luka_. Because Luka, the man who had brought two rosemary trees to her 'funeral', had made the promise.

_God_ , was she in love.

* * *

Sometimes, for the briefest of moments, he kind of wishes she had killed his dad. Just so he had a reason to chase her.

But she didn't and he doesn't.

So he tries to move on, but, the constant thoughts of _her_ ; 'how is she?' 'what is she doing?' float through his mind.

He'd disappeared from her 'funeral' shortly after the angels came. Because goddammit she was alive and he was embarrassed over what he'd done. She'd think he was stupid, playfully mock him for awhile, maybe flirt teasingly then disappear.

Any other outcome didn't seem possible to him.

God, why did he have to be in love with someone like _her_?

* * *

She wishes he was as easy to chase as she apparently was.

She'd finally gotten bored of waiting for him to come after her and decided a role reversal was in order.

Too bad she wasn't settling into her role well.

Every time she enters a town with more than two hotels, she saunters around for an hour or so, trying to pick him out of crowds.

Eventually, she gives in and starts pulling in favors she's been owed for years from people she doesn't even like.

God, love makes her do some _stupid_ things.

* * *

He eventually decides to try and move on.

Because he hasn't seen her, heard about her, or even smelt rosemary in awhile.

So he tries to give up. Tries to forget about Cereza, the crazy witch who he loves.

This is harder to do in practice than it is in thought.

He tries, and fails to flirt with several women on his investigations.

God, she had to be the only woman he could _ever_ love.

* * *

Sooner, rather than later, they meet.

And really, it's completely out of the blue and so perfectly them it honestly doesn't matter.

He's looking for something in the ruins of Isla Del Sol to prove it all happened. And she, as usual, doesn't really know what she's looking for, she just knows it's there.

And then she sees him, and she knows what she was looking for. She was looking for him, because he'd stopped looking for her.

And, before either of them know what's happening, they're saying the words they've been thinking for far too long now;

_God, I love you._


End file.
